


16. Simple

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Simple. Andy is mortal now: it's the other side of the equation when it comes to relationships between an immortal and someone who will die and not return, gasping, into their arms.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	16. Simple

It never felt fraught with Quýnh: they were together, they were unbreakable, they were goddesses with the whole world ahead of them and all of time to explore it together. Of course they were meant to love each other. Why else would two such beings be made?

But Quýnh—

Andy doesn't miss the way Nile looks at her. She hears what Nile is really saying when she tells her about choosing Andy's safety over another five, ten years with her family. But Nile is immortal, the whole world ahead of her and thousands of years to explore it. 

But Andy—


End file.
